Highway markers of the reflector type are well known as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,542 to Bergsnov-Hansen; 3,332,327 to Heenan; 3,334,554 to Adams; 3,768,383 to Tucker; 3,920,346 to Wyckoff; 3,936,208 to Baynes et al; 3,965,596 to Schrocksnadel; 4,040,760 to Wyckoff; 4,069.281 to Eigenmann; 4,076,383 to Heasely; 4,236,788 to Wyckoff; 4,340,319 to Johnson, Jr. et al; 4,577,992 to Jefferies.
The reflector of the present disclosure has an outer layer of clear plastic material covering a reflective surface as taught in Heanan U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,327, for example. Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,383, FIGS. 14 and 15 shown one concept of a single reflector that indicates arrows oppositely arranged and discusses the problems associated with wrong way driving. Baynes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,208; and Heasley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,383 show multi-sided retroflective bodies having opposed reflective surfaces and the details of construction thereof, to which reference is made for still further background of this disclosure.
The present invention describes a highway marker for signaling direction of movement of a traveling vehicle and for delineating boundaries of traffic lanes. The highway marker is attached to a roadbed and has reflective surfaces that form a signal acknowledging that a person is driving in the proper direction along a roadway, while simultaneously signaling to another person that he is traveling in the wrong direction down the roadway should the other person be traveling in the opposite direction to the proper flow of traffic.